Wholesome Week Prompts
by jolleIQ
Summary: The stories I wrote for the Wholesome Week 2017 Event, hosted on Tumblr (Where you can also find them). Enjoy! Any feedback is appreciated. Will be updated daily (Maybe not on Saturday since I have something planned exclusively for Tumblr but I'll see if I write anything special for that day's prompt.)
1. Day 1: Cooking

"So, students!" Marco Diaz, earthling, self-proclaimed bad-boy (total nerd) proudly proclaimed and put both of his hands on his hips. He was standing in the kitchen and wearing a white apron over his red hoodie and was proudly displaying the _Toque_ _Blanche,_ or chef's hat, resting atop of his head that was complimenting the fake moustache on his upper lip. The four girls -Star, Janna, Jackie, and Flying Princess Ponyhead- shot him blunt looks. Unlike him, they were all dressed casually; Or in Ponyhead's case, not at all!

"Does he have any idea how dorky he looks right now?" Pony Head stated. "Yo! Earth-turd! All we want is for you to make us some food for our 'girls-only movie night', not lecture us on how to make food by ourselves!"

"Now!" Marco began, ignoring her comment. "Today, we're going to learn how to make a basic delicious pizza. Let's start with the basic components; Who can tell me what we need?"

The four gave in, seeing that there was no other option than to play along, and fell into thought.

"Pizza dough?" Star asked.

Marco nodded. "Correct! What else?"

"Hmm..." Janna murmured a before speaking up. "Tomato sauce?"

"Yep!" Marco nodded. "Continue," he prompted.

"Oregano?" Jackie asked. Marco nodded.

"Cheese too, right?" Pony head asked.

"Indeed, that is correct!" Marco stated and fell silent.

After a full minute or so of silence, the four girls looked at each other and shrugged. "We think that's about it."

"Almost," Marco said, raising a single index finger before hiding his hands behind his back "But, you forgot the most important part; the topping! So, what is the perfect pizza topping?"

"Ham?" Pony Head asked only to have Marco shake his head.

"Tuna?" Janna asked and received the same response.

"Um... More cheese?" Star inquired but the boy, once again, shook his head.

After giving a dozen or so more incorrect answers, the girls capitulated. "Alright, Marco, we give up!" Jackie exclaimed, "What's this 'perfect topping' you speak of?"

"Nope! It's-" Marco flung his hands forward and revealed the secret topping he'd been hiding behind his back. "Pineapple!" He cheerfully exclaimed.

The four girls stared at him in complete silence. His smile fell.

"Fool, you crazy!" Pony Head angrily exclaimed and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Huh?" Marco uttered.

Janna crossed her arms and looked at him dully. "There is no way I am putting _that_ on top of my pizza..."

"No offence, Marco, but no one in their right mind uses pineapple as a pizza topping..." Jackie added.

Marco frowned. "Hey! It's a thing! And it tastes really good!" The boy argued, trying to justify his choice.

"So," Pony Head spoke up "Who else agrees to have Earth-turd over there make us some nachos while we wait in the living room and watch TV?". All of the girls raised their arms in agreement. "It's settled then! We'll be in the living room, and hurry up! I'm starving!" Pony Head told Marco before going into the living room along with the rest of the girls.

Marco sighed tiredly and threw the pineapple away, then walked over to the kitchen counter and started making nachos.


	2. Day 2: Dorky Parents

Star and Marco were both sitting on the bed inside Star's room, staring into the void in complete silence.

Neither wanted to speak about what they had just witnessed on the 1st annual Butterfly-Diaz get-together, which was basically nothing more than Moon and River coming over for a visit to socialise with Angie and Rafael Diaz, Marco's parents. Everything was going fine and Star and Marco were more than thrilled to see their parents getting along so well, until something happened that left them both speechless. They made a deal; never speak of it again. But alas, the memory would never fade from their minds.

It wasn't the baby stories both of their mothers had all-to-willingly exchanged; Angie having told Queen Moon about the time Marco was 7 and came home crying one day after getting bullied by a 3-year old girl on the playground, and the Queen mentioning the time Star had gotten mewni gum stuck in her hair, so they were forced to shave her beautiful blonde locks in order to get it fully out. The Queen even showed Marco's mother and father a picture of the bald 6-year old Star, much to the princess' embarrassment.

Nor was it the game of Mewnopoly their parents had played while the two, out of precaution, decided to take up the roles of the bankers and simply distribute the money and read the cards. None of the four adults wanted to charge anyone anything, stating that they would feel bad about not letting a good friend sleep over for free. Aside from Queen Moon, who won the game with her eyes closed. No, literally, she fell asleep out of sheer boredom and the other's went bankrupt after a good 10 turns...

No, it was something much much worse...

No, not my stories! Those have an honorary 2nd place on the 'Disasters of the Universe' list!

It was something absolutely horrendous. Something which would undoubtedly leave the two teenagers scarred for the rest of their lives. Yes, you guessed it; Their father's had worn socks AND sandals! What's worse... they wore them...

*Insert overly dramatic pause*

...Indoors...

 **DUN-DUN-DUUUUN!**


	3. Day 3: Culture ClashEnrichment

_Warning: The following story is poorly written with a bad plot I came up with in under 30 seconds, which makes no sense whatsoever, and I'm pretty sure my sense of humour is messed up. Reader discretion is advised._

"Star, are you sure this is a good idea?" Marco asked Star with a sceptical and worried voice. The two were presently in the swamps or Mewni, standing in front of Buff Frog's house.

Star smiled. "Of course, I am! He helped me rescue you from Ludo's castle and he even trusted us with babysitting his kids!"

"I know but..." Marco trailed off and scratched the back of his head. "Isn't inviting him over to dinner at my house being a bit too generous? No offence but he used to be one of Ludo's henchmen."

"Yes, _used to_!" Star emphasised. "Meaning that he no longer is. Besides, Buff Frog is nice!"

Marco sighed and crossed his arms. "Did you at least tell my parents about this?"

"Don't worry," Star casually brushed her hand through the air. "I told them a friend of mine was coming over to have dinner with us tonight and they were cool with it."

"Alright, if they're cool with it the I guess-"

Marco was cut off by Star, who yelled Buff Frog's name several times and knocked furiously on the door. Moments later, Yvgeny Bulgoyaboff -A.K.A. Buff Frog- answered the door and was surprised to see the Mewman princess and her friend standing there.

"Oh, Star and Marco, hello!" The humanoid-frog greeted the two in his iconic and totally-not-stereotypical thick Russian accent.

"Hi," The two greeted in return.

"What you two doing here?" Buff Frog asked, his eyebrow raised.

Star smiled. "We just wanted to invite you over to dinner as a thank you for helping us that one time."

The giant frogman was now confused. "But... You already babysit my children, yes?"

"That was just a favour, don't worry about it," Star told him. "And wouldn't it be nice experience for you and your kids to experience an Earth meal for a change?"

Yvgeny pondered the girl's words. "Well, free food is tempting offer but-"

"Then it's settled!" Star exclaimed cheerfully. "Just come over to our house in about 2 hours and bring your children with you!"

Buff Frog hesitated for a moment before smiling and nodding. "It is deal. We will come."

"Great!" Star exclaimed and took out her dimensional scissors and cut open a portal for herself and Marco. "You know where we live. Don't be late!" The princess exclaimed before entering the portal with Marco.

 _Later_

Buff Frog and his kids were warmly greeted by the Diaz family, Marco's parents not being the least bit phased that Star's friend was a monster, and were now sitting at the table. His children were impatiently jumping up and down, eager to get some food into their tiny stomachs, or whatever it was tadpoles have.

"So," Buff Frog spoke up. "What exactly do humans eat?"

Marco waved his hand. "Oh, we eat all kinds of food. Spicy, salty, sweet and sour; Meat, vegetables... you name it!"

"What do you monsters eat?" Rafael asked.

"Corn," Buff Frog responded in a blunt voice. Everything fell silent after that.

Just then, Angie walked over to the table, carrying a large bowl in her hands. "So, since this is your first time visiting our home, Rafael and I decided to treat you and your kids with one of Earth's most highly praised specialities!" The woman exclaimed.

"You should not have," Buff Frog chuckled. "What is it?"

Angie placed the bowl on the table. Star and Marco dropped their forks and their faces went completely pale upon seeing its contents.

"Caviar!"

 _It was on that day that Buff Frog realised the true monsters were humans._

 _FIN_


	4. Day 4: Friendship Thursday

Marco entered the living room with a bowl of freshly made nachos and cheese. He looked over at the couch where Star and Princess Pony Head were sitting -or in the latter's case floating- and rummaging through a pile of DVDs. The only light source in the room was the TV whose screen was flickering with static as it waited for a DVD to be inserted.

"So, you girls find anything yet?" Marco asked the two princesses and made his way over to the couch.

"We're still looking for something interesting to watch," Star replied.

"Yeah. We've already seen most of these movies so it's getting kinda hard to find something," Pony Head added.

Marco placed the bowl of nachos on the right couch arm and sat down. He then noticed another pile of neatly stacked DVDs lying on the floor. "What about that pile? Have we already watched all of them?"

"Hmm?" Star murmured. Marco pointed at the pile of DVDs. "Oh, those. No, we haven't watched them. We've just excluded them."

"Why?"

"Because they're horror and thriller movies," Pony Head replied.

Marco smirked. "What, you too scared to watch them?"

Pony Head glared at him. "Hey! I like watching some guy get decapitated as much as the next princess but we're more worried about you!"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you!" Pony Head replied. "Star and I can handle them but there's no way you can..."

"Oh, really?" Marco narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Really," Pony Head smirked confidently. "These movies are way too scary for you, Earth turd."

"For your information, Marco Diaz doesn't get scared!" The boy stated angrily. "C'mon! Pick one of them and we'll see who'll get scared!"

Star raised an eyebrow at him. "You sure about this, Marco? We can always watch a comedy or-"

"No no," Marco grabbed a DVD from the pile. "We're going to watch this one right here!"

He handed the DVD to Star. " _The Incarnation of Evil_... Are you sure it's a good idea to watch this? It sounds pretty scary. And it's R-rated..."

Marco waved his arm confidently. "Don't worry. If things get too scary for you two girls, I'll be here to protect you!"

Pony Head and Star exchanged a look.

"Alright," Pony Head said and took the DVD into her mouth and inserted it into the DVD player. "It's your funeral..."

"Please!" Marco exclaimed and picked up the remote. Pony Head flew back to the couch and seated herself. "How bad could it possibly be?" Marco said and pressed the 'play' button.

 _Later that night_

"Mrs. Diaz, is Marco going to be ok?" Star asked the woman in a semi-concerned voice. Angie was cradling Marco in her arms like a newborn child as the boy kept shivering and sucking on his thumb.

"What was the rating?" Angie asked casually.

"R" Pony Head replied.

"Then he should be back to normal in about 3-4 days," Angie stated.

Pony Head looked at Star. "Still, the movie was pretty awesome, right?"

Star smiled and nodded. "It sure was! I loved the part where the girl got sawed in half with a leaf-blower!"

Hearing this caused Marco to let out a whimper.

"Shh..." Angie whispered as she kept cradling him. "There there, sweetie, it was just a movie..."


End file.
